Masked Noise
by FallenKairi
Summary: You..you like that guy,don't you? then believe that you'll meet him one day and keep singing...believe it will reach him and just keep singing and one day you will meet you" I looked at her "If you ever feel like you need to scream..just sing my melody and if you scream I'll sing together with you and if you ever happend to go somewhere far I'll go find you, I suppose.


_Chapter One: Missing you._

_Disclaimer I don't own kingdom heart if i did...hehe_

_"A melody of unrequited love I hid in my heart."_

* * *

**[ Kairi ]**

Young and ignorant that who I was...well still am. I miss Riku even though we were only little kids we have known each for a long time,but sing is what brought us close together. I remember when I would open up my window and scream his name..

"**Rikuuuuuuuuuuu!" **I scream as I opened my window.

"**Kairiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" **Riku screamed as he opened his window

"Lets siiiiiiing!" I took deep breath "Twinkle twinkle shiiiiining!~"

Riku began to sing "Oh stars in the sk~~y"

In those sleepless nights I always sang with neighbor Riku. When I do sing with him I can sleep soundly and his daddy and mommy won't argue. "Kairi be quiet you are bothering the neighbors so be quiet...great now she's sleeping with her hands up again. My father sighed and patted my head.

The very next day both Riku's Mom and my Mom were walking us to school and being the singing birds we are we both started to sing well more like yell"twinkle twinkle shiiiining! My mom looked at us and said "You two sure are loud...and Riku sucks at singing." she laughed

"No I don't Kairi's Mom!" Riku pouted

"Yeah he doesn't suck at singing mom!" I pouted at her too. " I was only kidding." my mom only laughed harder.

"Riku, I'm hungry." I looked at him

"Did you eat for breakfast a banana, Kairi? You sure are a silly willy!" He said excitedly

"Huh….." I asked confused

"I made a joke..you can laugh now." he stared at me

I brushed off what Riku said to me "Riku let's go on singing" I grabbed his hand and ran off with him to elementary school "Bye mom!" I yelled as we spirited away. Whenever I sing with Riku i feel invincible. months passed and the day before we became second graders…..

"Rikuuuuuuuu! Can you believe we are going to be second graders! I hope we are in the same class again" I was bouncing with glee "Also look how pretty the moon is!" If only I paid attention to what he was telling me.

"Kairi..my parents have been fighting a lot more than usual." he looked concerned but I didn't notice

"Hey hey riku let's sing that song we learned on the piano!"

"Kairi please listen to what im saying" Riku voice began to shake

I started to sing in bliss until Riku yelled " Kairi be quiet!"

two years passed and we were in the fourth grade and walking to school holding each others hand.

"How have your parents been lately?" I asked

"As long as they don't get a divorce it's alright" Riku tone was cold

"Hey! Let's go to the Firework display tomorrow! I will even wear my yukata so you better wear yours too!" I giggled

"Whatever you say~" He smiled at me. The very next day both me and Riku went to the firework display and found a good spot to stand.

"Kairi...If one day we won't be able to meet anymore...It would be nice if your voice would be our sign when we meet." He looked at me...was he always this taller than me? something started to heat up in my cheeks "Kairi" he asked again

and the only thing I could reply was **"Twinkle twinkle shiiiiiining!" **He laughed "Just listen to me for once silly" Later that night I couldn't go to sleep my heart was beating to fast so I got up and went to the window opened it and screamed for Riku….but he didn't answer

My mom heard my screams for Riku so she came into my room and told me the news…"Sweetie um you know Riku moved out today right?" I was paralyzed.

"Moved out...where?" my voice was shaking I was about to cry.

"I don't know sweetie..but I am sure you will meet him again!"

"REALLY!" I forgot about wanting to cry and instead was filled with hope. I began waiting for a few days by my window but he still wasn't there. Riku...riku…..riku I began to scream out all my pain of losing my friend and slammed my hands on my bed.

"**I can't hear you please open your window and sing with me! I feel like I can't breath without you by my side."** the next day my mom made me go to school so I put a surgical masks cause if I didn't I felt like I was going to scream.

"Kairi did you catch a cold?" she looked at me

"Yeah…" I said not paying attention

"Hey hey can you tell me where Riku moved too? Are you listening? Don't ignore me!" She pulled my mask down and I screamed at her **"STOP" **shut up shut up shut up! I don't know where he went! I ran out of school something in my chest felt like it was being smashed to pieces

"It hurt's...I can't breath!" I arrived at the sea took a deep breath and before I could even scream someone yelled at me I turned around only to meet a boy with dark brown hair and with a milk carton his blue hoodie was covering his hair yet you could still see it what amazing eyelashes he has.

"What are you doing?" he said irritated but all I could do was stare at his eyelashes. "I asked you what you were doing?" he said more irritated

"You eyelashes are amazing…" I was shocked

"Forgot about my eyelashes and look down" he pointed to the ground. "Huh" well I looked down all I say was a black cat "Yeah the cat is cute" I said "Look! Look at where you are stepping!" He said, and when I looked down all I saw was a melody written in the sand.

"You've destroyed the music I was writing!" he said outraged

"You wrote this?" I asked curiously

"Yeah!,geez what to do intend to do with-"

"It's my first time seeing such a beautiful melody." I smiled at him and he blushed "Wha...Don't just randomly spot nonsense! You can't even read it!" His faced only turned more red

"I can! I learned the piano." I said with confidence "_Liar _you don't look like you can! he pouted "whatever bye."

I began to sing the melody "La la la la la la" but all I wanted was for Riku to hear me sing. my breathing came back to normal singing was the only thing that reminded me of Riku. The brown-haired kid took of his hoodie and said "I found it my voice…."

He grabbed my shoulders and began to shake them " What's your name?" "It's Kairi" I was getting dizzy. "Thats too long! What a pain! you can be Kai!" he smiled at me "I'm Sora! I'm here every wednesday so come here again!" he said as he was dashing away "I'm still writing the continuation of this, so come again!" "Con..tinuation?" I said confused and that's when the idea hit me

"Yeah! if I sing here as loudly as I can, I might be able to meet Riku again!" I giggled said "Hurry up wednesday!" Wednesday came and I saw Sora wearing a sports jacket with matching pants and of course he had his milk carton

"Eyelashes!" I screamed "Who are you calling eyelashes I'm Sora!" Sora was getting angry again "Why are you always drinking milk?" I asked "N, no real reason" he started getting nervous

"Are you trying to become taller?" I was curious "That's not it at all!" he sighed

"Sora what grade are you? Which elementary school do you go to? I'm in the fourth grade!" I said quickly

"I'm in the fifth grade, but I don't go to school though…" he looked down "Really? Is it because you drank too much milk?" I stared at him "The milk has nothing to do with it" Sora sighed

"What about the continuation of that melody?" I asked "Look down" he said. As I looked down I saw the continuation continue on the sand. "Sing it,Kai...I've waited a whole week for this" Sora began to make his face closed to mine I could feel his breath _ba-thump. _I began to sing and again that pain whenever I took a breath was gone… I wonder if Riku could hear me.

"I wonder if this song will reach Riku." I said to myself "Rikku? who's that" Sora asked curiously "My neighbor who moved away ever since Riku left I have to wear this mask, otherwise I feel like screaming." I said "i guess she was a precious friend for her." Sora mumbled "But you know when I sing your melody's it doesn't hurt anymore."

Sora blushed "Hehhh, then I guess I could make more for you." "I'm curious Sora..why do you write music?" He took a deep breath "I made it so I could sing it for myself...though I can't sing anymore.." "Really why?" I asked "Because when I sing the song turns to bubbles and disappears." He said with pain in his voice "Come again next week Kai."

I'm the opposite of him If I don't sing I will disappear..I have to sing or I won't be able to breath. It was wednesday when I heard the news. Children whispering about how Riku's family did a night flight which is where you can't paid your debt and so you run away…" That means Riku won't come back….?" I ran home and yelled for my mother "Mom! Did Riku's family really do a night flight? It's a lie that I will never see him again right? Mooooom!"

She handed me a letter and said "I got this from Riku it's a letter for you" I read the letter "Thank you for singing with me. We won't meet again, but I hope you'll stay safe." I began to shake and run to the sea. There was no meaning to it no matter how loud I sang there was absolutely_ no meaning absolutely none. _I arrived at the Sea and broke down screaming and crying.

* * *

**[ Sora ]**

I saw Kairi screaming and rushed over to her "Kai! Kai what's wrong?" I was freaking out but all she continued to scream and all I could was scream louder than her. I hugged her tightly and took a breath than scream my melody. Kai stopped screaming and looked at me. we both began to pant. As I was panting I asked "What happened Kai?...It's alright I'm here."

"I can't see Riku anymore!" she screamed

"Rikku is that girl who moved away right?" I asked making sure I didn't say the wrong friend

"He told me that we'll meet again one day! There was no meaning in singing! No matter how much I sang there was no meaning to it, If I can't see Riku anymore than I won't sing!" Kai began to cry more "I'll never ever sing!...never ever again I- won't sing" she whimpered.

I pushed her away from me " Geez I don't really get what the big idea is! Why can't you see this _person _anymore anyway?" In between her sobs she said "b-because his family ran away."

I turn around so she wouldn't see my sadness "You..you like that guy,don't you? then believe that you'll meet him one day and keep singing...believe it will reach him and just keep singing and one day you will meet you" I looked at her "If you ever feel like you need to scream..just sing my melody and if you scream I'll sing together with you and if you ever happend to go somewhere far I'll go find you, I suppose. I scratched my head.

I pulled Kai close to me and whispered "There's no way I would ever miss your voice" and bite her neck "Hehe marked your neck!" Kai began to blush. I smiled at her " Go home for today"

I coughed and touched my neck...I see so Riku is a guy…damn…"

* * *

**[ Kairi ]**

I went home and went straight to bed and the very next day as I was walking to school I began to think about what Sora said and as I walked into my classroom I saw on the chalkboard someone had drawn stick figures hugging with hearts around them and named them the drawings of the figures eyelashes and Kairi…...That's when I saw Hayner and Pence laughing "Ohh Kairi we saw it yesterday!~" they said in usion "We saw you sing some stupid song with that girly guy."

I slammed my hand on the chalkboard and yelled "His name is **Sora**!"

"But you were hugging him and singing its the truth!" Hayner said

"So what Baldie? Don't ever make fun of Sora and his music!" I screamed

"I'm not bad and beside he has a girly name anyway!" Hayner got in front of my face "You are bald and don't make fun of him!" I got in his face

"If you think he's so great then sing his song! Sing right here, right now!" Hayner smirked

I was about to pull of my mask when my body and mouth began to shake. I couldn't move. Teacher walked into the room and asked "Why is everyone so quiet?" "It's nothing" the class said in usion. I sat back down in my seat and waited for school to end. It became wednesday and I ran to the sea looking for Sora but he wasn't there..today is wednesday right? I kept coming back every wednesday looking for Sora this lasted for about four weeks before I realized rumor about Sora and I probably reached him...I bet he didn't come cause I didn't believe his words.

"Sora, I want to see you." I sighed and went home

"Lately...Kairi has been late or missing a lot." Hayner said a bit of regret

"I guess it's because of us" Pence said with regret

"I-It doesn't matter if that girl is here or not." Hayner said

"Hey baldie…" I stared at him "What?" he said surprised

"You told me to sing, didn't you I'll sing for you" I took a deep breath and prayed that Sora would find me again. I sang Sora's melody for the class and all that echoed in my head was what Sora told me to believe after I finished singing I ran out of the room

"Awesome!" Both Hayner and Pence said

I ran to the sea again and looked for Sora once more, but all I say was something written in the sand upon looking at it much closer I saw that it said "Bye Bye Kai." and a new melody below it. I started to cry and sang Sora's melody. That melody was by far the heart wrenching melody I have ever sang Sora…..Thank You….and so I have disappeared from your sight and didn't show myself to you again, and that was one ending.

* * *

**[ five years have passed still Kairi's point of view ]**

_The train will be arriving on the second platform,Please keep behind the line_. I took a deep breath as I was walking toward the second platform my hair reached the middle of my back and was a deep auburn. my school uniform was a dark green plaid skirt with a brown blazer and a blue bow with strips on top. I was finally a ninth grader. As I boarded the train I heard a bunch of girls talking"No way! In no Hurry are breaking up?"

I sighed and thought "They're gonna break up." I put my on my headphones and found my favorite song from them. I arrived at school only to hear the entercom beat the sound of my music and say "Good morning to all new students We will be starting the school ceremony soon, Please make your way to the gymnasium I repeat."

I began to pass the students and didn't care to notice anyone. As I was walking I passed a boy who look familiar but just threw the feeling away and continued to walk and hear my music.

"_But an ending and a beginning are always interchangeable and us, who have hid our true hearts will inevitably meet again."_

* * *

_A/n Whoa thing was longer hehe well please enjoy it and wait for chapter two also read the manga fukumenkei noise it is a really good manga. Which this fic is based on fukumenkei noise! also sorry for spelling mistakes _


End file.
